Yet Another One Hundred Word Challenge
by JaceBridgewaterMcCartyWhitlock
Summary: 100 Word Challenge! Yeah, another one of those. Just read! Pretty please
1. Chaper 1: Sick

**_Hey, to all who many have come upon this fantibulous story! I just wanted to give all the credit to one of my besties MissJabberwalkee(and if you're worried that isn't really her name)! She is very talented and will you keep entertained! Don't forget to show her some love by reviewing and if you have any question ask! I will pass it on._**

_**Your Wholey Hunted Author Girl,**_

_**Jace**_

**Title**: Yet Another One Hundred Word Challenge

**Summary**: 100 Word Challenge! Yeah, another one of those. Just read!!! Pretty please?

**Category**: Sisters Grimm

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Family/Humor

**Main Character**: Sabrina G.

**A/N**: Here's one of those 100 Word Challenge thingies!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Yet.

**Chapter 1**: Sick

(Sabrina POV. They all will be, unless I say otherwise.)

Granny was sick.

Never a good thing.

The 'Everafter War', as Daphne called it, had ended last week. The Master was finally defeated. We had rescued my baby brother, Basil Grimm Jr., and everything was slowly returning to, well, as normal as it ever gets around here.

Mom and Dad had left the night before to go into the city to have some "Alone Together" Time. They hadn't wanted to leave Basil and the rest of us, but Granny had insisted, and who's going to argue with an old woman?

Jake was out on a date with Briar. Yes, I said Briar. She IS alive, because we brought her to life by- well, heck, just read my books. I'm not going to ruin it for you.

So, in a nutshell, I has home alone with: Puck, Daphne, Red, Elvis, Granny, and two-year-old Basil. I was taking care of Basil, as Mr. Canis wasn't exactly skilled in the childcare department, and Granny was sick in bed.

Teaching Basil was quite a task. Because of his first two years had been spent in the care of lunatics, we were afraid he was going to be scarred for life. But he seemed okay. Pretty smart, too. He spoke in broken, fragmented sentences, although his vocabulary wasn't your standard Mama/Dada thing. He often said things like "Scawlet Hand", "Master", Gwimm", "Destroy!", and "World Domination Plan." But, since he came , he'd learned to say, "Bwinas" (me), 'Daffy", (Daphne), "Ma","Da.", and his name, "Bazzy". We were still working on Red, Granny, Elvis, and Mr. Canis.

So I was feeding Bazzy Cheerios, his favorite food, and trying to teach him a few words, when suddenly Red and Daphne came bounding down the stairs, giggling and grinning widely, and, in Daphne's case, biting their palms.

Uh-oh.

Recently, Daphne and Red had made up their minds to be extremely annoying, going on what the called "Puckabrina Patrol". Yes, Puckabrina. A couple name they thought up for me and- and-

You know who.

They actually think that me and him- that we're- that something-

It's awful. Just plain awful. Ugh.

Daphne was jumping up and down biting her palm. She babbled incoherently.

Red was also excited but not too excited to explain why they were so . . . uh, let's go with excited. "You know Beauty's magic mirror? Not Reggie, the one the Beast gave her to see whatever she wanted? Well guess what we saw!"

They both giggled. I started to panic. "What? What happened!"

"I can't believe you guys kissed!!!" Red burst out, now nearly as hyper as Daphne. "It's SO sweet!!!!"

* * *

My face as red as Bazzy's hair (trust me, that's very red), I plopped Basil in his crib, ran over to tell Puck what happened, and we activated our emergency plan.

Dun dun dun.

Ten minutes later, I had Daphne and Red tied crudely into chairs. I tapped my foot impatiently and yelled, "HURRY UP, FREAK BOY!!!!!!!!!"

No reply. I sat down on the couch. That was when Daphne said," Hey, I forgot! I have a magic wand in my pocket!"

Uh-oh.

Again.

"HURRY UP, YOU FREAK!!!!! SHE"S GOT A MAGIC WAND!"

A minute later, Puck arrived with a satchel of forgetful dust that we kept in case the worst ever happened.

Which it had.

"What happened, freak boy? Saw something shiny and got distracted?"

"Shut up, Grimm! Obey your elders!"

"You're not my- well it doesn't count for you!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"You may be older, but my age is three times your I.Q,!"

"It is not!"

"You don't even know what my age divided by three is!"

"Do too!"

"Do no-" I stopped short, seeing that Daphne had a magic wand in her hand.

It was over. I punched Puck in the shoulder and stomped up to my room. Before I knew it, it was morning.

When we refused to get out of bed the next day, Puck and I gave the same explanation as we listened to the family laugh over what Red and Daphne saw downstairs:

"I'm sick!"


	2. Chapter 2: Temper

Chapter 2: Temper

**A/N**: I won't be able to update much, becuz a) my computer time is very limited, and b) this isn't my account. I don't have an account, but my awesome friend, Jace, is letting me post this on hers. So it takes a while to get the chapters to her.

So please bear with me! Thank you to all my awesome reviewers: CrazyLoveForTheArts, Emk, and puckabrina-percabeth101! You guys are the reason I write this stuff!

Jabberwocky Lover 13

* * *

People said that I was the one with the temper.

But it wasn't so, at least not today.

Today I had won.

Flashback time!

_Earlier today . . ._

I wasn't supposed to use magic.

But that didn't stop me from stealing the instant cleaner potion from Granny.

It was about six o'clock in the morning. Puck was lying on his trampoline, wearing teddy-bear-covered footie pajamas and hugging his stuffed unicorn, Kraven the Deceiver. He was curled up in a little ball, and – was that his thumb in his mouth?

It was, well, adorable.

But the adorability of it was cancelled out by the massive stink that came off the fairy, and the fact that his hair was matted with sticks, mud, leaves, and God knew what else, and that his skin was so dirty that it looked as though he had a deep, permanent, uneven tan.

This was gonna be SO sweet.

I tiptoed up to the trampoline, and, ever so slowly, stepped on, being careful not to make it bounce enough to wake Puck up.

I read the label on the magic cleaner:

_Insta-Cleanser!_

_Tired of bathing? Well, there's no need to anymore!_

_Just pour desired amount and stay clean for extended lengths of time! Completely dirt-repelling and sweet smelling!_

_WARNING: May cause some side effects that are listed on the back._

_1 Capful: Good for 24 hours of cleanliness_

_2 Capfuls: Good for 1 week_

_3 Capfuls: 2 weeks_

_4 Capfuls: 1 month_

_5 Capfuls: 6 months_

_6 Capfuls: 1 year_

Yeah, yeah, yeah. WhatEVer.

All of a sudden, Puck stirred. I almost jumped. I figured I had oh, thirty seconds before he woke up. I could worry about the side effects later. I dumped about half the bottle on him.

It was so beautiful, I almost cried.

It was a truly amazing experience. His skin became smooth and clean, and his hair was actually dirty blond (not actually dirty, though – pretty clean), not dark brown and matted (who knew? I thought he was a brunette). Best of all, the nauseating aroma that gave me a permanent headache evaporated, to be replaced with one of lemon Pine Sol. It was so moving, I almost cried.

Almost.

Then he woke up.

"GRIMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Using my super awesome Grimm/detective powers, I devised a brilliant plan and put it into action immediately.

I ran. Fast. But it wasn't my fault the stupid fairy could fly at the speed of light, darn it. He snagged me by the back of my shirt and soon was on top of me, his wooden sword at my throat. "What have you done, Grimm?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

I squirmed. "First of all, GET OFF ME. Second, I did you and the whole house a huge favor and gave you a little cleansing potion."

"WHAT?!?!?!? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Puck threw himself into a mud puddle. At first he was dirty and gross, but about five seconds later it all evaporated and he was clean again. He tried to get himself dirty again and again, but had no success.

"Chill, Puck. It'll wear off in a year or two. Maybe three, I don't know. I didn't really measure the potion."

Puck screamed. "You will pay, Grimm! P-A- uh . . . whatever! I will get you!"

He tried to tackle me, but I punched him hard in the nose. It started bleeding. "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't mess with a black belt," I said casually. "You'll want some ice for that nose.

Puck glared at me and then stomped off.

Sheesh.

Some people should learn to control their tempers.


	3. Chapter 3: Makeup

Chapter 3: Makeup

A/N: chappie # 3 is here! As always, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, because if I did, what the heck would I be wasting my time on here for?

Don't even get me started on makeup.

I hate it. H-A-T-E hate it. If it was obvious to PUCK that I didn't need any, then it must be obvious to the whole world. Plus it's so dang hard to put on, it's just not worth my time.

But that doesn't mean it's not good for anything.

Lately, I had become a bit of a Trickster Queen myself.

Wait! No! Not like _that_! All I meant was that I like to prank people now! Why does everyone always think that me and Puck –

Grr. Forget it. We won't go there.

Anyway, being the Queen of the Sneaks, I was a pretty good, uh, PRANKSTER Queen, too. Plus I had had a lot of experience on Smirt way back in our oh-so-delightful orphanage days.

So I decided to try out my newfound skills.

And who was better to try them out on then the Trickster King himself?

It was around three in the morning, when I used to have my beauty sessions.

Now there was going to be another one. Only this time, it wouldn't be for me. There was someone else in this house who was in SERIOUS need of a makeover.

I crept into Puck's room and unzipped my makeup bag . . .

. . .

"GRIMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME THIS TIME???????????"

I couldn't keep my laughter in as the Trickster King himself, the Prince of Hobgoblins, the Beacon of Hope for all slackers, elves, pranksters, and good-for-nothings, the Villain of the Worst Kind, came out looking like ex-mayor Heart on a bad day. Complete with ridiculous amounts of purple eyeshadow, fire-engine red lipstick, and drippy mascara.

He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He let out a very Daphne-like scream.

Soon, for the second time in two days, we were wrestling, and for the second time in two days, I gave him a bloody nose. As I watched him run downstairs, occasionally remembering to yell an insult back in my direction, I smiled.

It was good to be the Prankster Queen

A/N: Sorry it was kinda short. Some of them will be longer than others. Please review! Even though this is my first fic, you don't need to be nice, just honest! Just be reasonable though, plz!


	4. Chapter 4: Dye

Chapter 4: Dye

I climbed out of the shower, the smile still on my face from my makeup prank on Puck an hour ago.

Well, as soon as I saw my reflection, that little smile just skedaddled right on out of there.

My hair was neon orange.

Oh gosh.

I had thought the shampoo looked a little funny . . .

Hmm . . . do you think that playing all those pranks on the most immature boy in the history of the world might have made him a teensy bit mad?

My hair looked like I'd been attacked by carrots! I threw on some clothes, and then prepared myself for one of my scream-fests.

I stomped down the stairs, screaming at Puck. I hadn't done this in a while. Oh, how I had missed it!

"Granny! Mom! Dad! Look what that thing" – I pointed to Puck, who was helping himself to my bowl of oatmeal – " did to me! Look at my hair!"

I pointed to my still-dripping-wet hair, hoping they would punish the fairy boy for all they were worth. That was what a family was _supposed _to do.

They weren't supposed to laugh.

But, being _my_ family, of course they did.

"Oh, libeling," Granny said, giggling in a most un-grannylike way. "He didn't really hurt you. It's only a harmless practical joke."

Puck held his head up proudly and puffed up his chest. "I told you not to mess with me, Grimm."

"Personally, I think it looks gravy," Daphne said. "I bet Puck thinks so, too."

She and Red collapsed in giggles.

Puck and I both glared at Daphne and Red. "Shut up!" we said simultaneously. Then we both turned red.

Daphne and Red laughed twice as hard.

"Sabrina, you're hair isn't too bad," my oh-so-supportive mom said. "You didn't think you could get away with pranking the Trickster King and not have him even try to get you back, did you? Besides, you're even now, after what you did to him with the makeup."

I always thought my mom was too big a fan of Puck.

I grumbled. It was clear that nobody was going to take my side. What else was new?

I stomped out of the room, yelling, "It's coming, Freak Boy! You will _so_ regret this!!!"

The sadly familiar, infuriating laugh came from the other room. "Whatever, Grimm! You cannot beat the Trickster King!"

We would see about that.


End file.
